Winx Club in: Romeo x Juliet
This adaptation of Romeo and Juliet is losely based off the anime version of the play. Cast Sky as Romeo Bloom as Juliet Stella as Cordelia Brandon as Benvolio Erendor as Lord Montegue Samara as Lady Portia Oritel as Lord Capulet Klaus as Conrad Diaspro as Hermione Avalon as William Roxy as Antonio Tecna as Tybalt Riven as Curio Helia as Francisco Story The distant past. This is a land that has been long forgotten. The Aerial Continent Neo Magix. This great power floating in the sky brings the breath of life and prosperity to the people. But ever there are times when the folly of earthly desires is present. About to be told here is the tale of a love at the mercy of fate, innocent, yet heartrending, forged in the fires of war... Act 1: If They Did Not Meet One winters night, as the House of Sparks, the peaceful rulers of Neo Magix for generations, ready for bed, a sinister plot, from a ancient grudge, takes form and unfolds. The House of Eraklyon, instigates a coup d'état, against the rulers of this great land. "Lord Erendor de Eraklyon." said Lord Oritel de Sparks in his bed chambers on the night of the coup. Unarmed, and with his wife already slain, he could only stare in horror "And so tonight ends the House of Sparks." said Erendor de Eraklyon "Then the citizens of Neo Magix awaken, they shall call Lord Eraklyon their king." "You're insane! Do you believe you can defy the will of Havram?" "Havram is irrelevant!" At the same time less then a hall away, young miss Stella was escorting 2 year-old Bloom de Sparks to her parents chambers as she required the presence of her mother. "My lady, please don't cry." said Stella as they walked to the royals chambers "I will have mother with you in just a..." she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed that snow was coming into the room. They stopped at the door just in time to see Lord Erendor kill Lord Oritel. "Father what's wrong!" Bloom said then Stella tried to keep her quiet but too late "Who's there? said a soldier, and Stella ran off with Bloom "Kill them all." Erendor ordered "The House of Sparks must not be allowed to survive." Stella ran with Bloom as fast as she could, but Eraklyon soldiers caught up with them. Just as they were about to be killed, soldiers were taken out by Sir Klaus of Lord Oritels Royal Guard. "You're safe m'lady." said Sir Klaus "Come now, we must make haste." They made their way out to a balcony, after fighting off more soldiers along the way, and hoped onto a winged unicorn and flew off into the night, leaving the ruined castle behind, and the fate of Neo Magix in the hands of Eraklyon House. 14 years later: Fourteen years since House Sparks fell, Neo Magix had changed dramatically. The nobles flourished while the peasants suffered. One one such incident showed how much. "Please! Let my daughter go!" said a woman one afternoon when her daughter had been arrested "I'm not who you're looking for, I don't know anything about the Sparks!" the girl pleaded "That's enough." said a soldier as he pulled out an official document "This girl is accused of being a survivor of the House of Sparks." "That's a lie!" the woman yelled "We hold sworn testimony from a virtuous citizen." "She's my only child!" "Silence! I order you!" the soldier shouted to the protesting crowd, just as a dagger came flying, pinning the document to the statue behind him "Sheath your bright swords ruffians!" said a man in a costume on top of a flagpole "The evening dew will rust them." "Who is that?" the soldier demanded "It's the Red Whirlwind." the girl proclaimed and the Red Whirlwind jumped down and sliced her roped off "Thank you, you saved me! Mother!" she ran back to her mother and the Red Whirlwind engaged the soldiers and then took off. The hero's sidekick Roxy then discreetly slowed them down, and took and alternate route to meet up with him. "That went well." said Roxy as they ran "Here they come." sure enough, soldiers were behind them "Split up." said the Red Whirlwind, and Roxy went another way. As the hero ran, she encountered Stella, and made her run with him, much to her chagrin. Up on a platform less than a block away, a couple of nobles noticed the chase. "They're chased" said one of the nobles named Sky "Disputes between commoners often end in hot pursuit." said his friend Brandon "We should help them." "W-wait! Sky!" "Make haste Brandon." said Sky as he hoped onto his winged unicorn Back at the alleyways, Stella and the Hero had made there way to a dead end. "Take the stairs." the Red Whirlwind said as he held off the guards for a second. When he found Stella again, he discovered that the path ended in a shear drop "Dame." and with that, the platform gave way, and Sky flew right next to him. "Grab on!" said Sky and the hero did. Just then, he had a weird feeling something like this had happened before "Your wrists are far more delicate then they appear good sir." Sky commented "Let me go!" the hero demanded "I really don't think that's a good idea." with that, Sky hoisted him up onto his steed, while Brandon fetched Stella. "Allow me." said Brandon inviting Stella aboard By the time the soldiers caught up, the four were already on their way. After a while, they landed in a safe place, and the hero dismounted in a hurry "Hey! Wait a minute." said Sky as the Red Whirlwind walked away "Go away." the hero responded "Don't you think I deserve a bit more than that? I did go to all the trouble of saving you." "Saving me? I would expect such arrogance from a nobleman. Where were you when that girl was being harassed by a nobleman's soldiers?" "How dare..." Brandon started but Sky silenced him "Before we get any further into your thoughts on nobles, I think I'm owed a 'thank you'." "Thank you." the hero said after a pause, and Stella bowed before walking away with him. "Arrogant? Really." Sky said once they were out of earshot "We should be getting back." said Brandon and Sky obliged "Can we go now, Peter?" Stella asked as they watched them fly off from afar "What was that all about? Could you be any more reckless?" "They were going to arrest that poor girl." said Peter as he took off his hat and mask "So you thought to get arrested in her place? Show some restraint." "Yeah, alright." "lets go home." "You know, those noblemen had to be really important." said Roxy as they walked. Peter was wearing her cloak to hide his costume "They even had their own winged unicorns. Oh, come on." "I don't care." Peter responded "You don't care?" They made there way to Avalon's theater, where a play was in progress. "Why does no one appreciate the genius of my work?" Avalon asked "it's because your plays are overwritten and difficult to follow." Peter answered him as they turn up at his personal balcony "It's true." said Roxy "No one was asking 'you'." Avalon retorted "Sorry about this Avalon." Stella apologized "Not at all, not at all. One can only use one, especially when they blossom so handsomely. As tenants, you two will assist me with tonight's rehearsal. 'Yes'." and Peter and Roxy could only say nothing with strange looks on their faces "Alright, lets go home." said Stella as she opened a hidden passageway and they went up. "We're home." Peter tried to sneak past them but was unsuccessful "PETER!" Klaus roared "Again you leave this house without permission." "Oh hello, what a pleasant surprise." Peter responded "Riven, Helia!" said Roxy referring to the other two men in the room "And you Roxy. We are allowed to live here by the good graces of master Avalon's mother, and your childish action threaten us all!" "Father! Peter was amazing." "Don't interrupt." Peter snuck away up to his room "Hey! Where you going? I'm not done!" In Peters room "I'm not done chiding you for your recklessness either." said Stella "Just think what would've happened if that noble boy hadn't helped us." "Helped us? What a thing to say!" said Peter in a female voice now as she took off the cloaks "What's gotten into you?" "Nothing has gotten into me." she sat down in front of her mirror ans Stella walked up behind her "Why must we do this? It doesn't make any sense." "Everything will make sense once you turn sixteen." "You say that every time." "You do now it's tomorrow," she took off the wig Peter was using to hide the rest of her hair "Bloom." More coming soon.... Act 2: The Promise: A Scent Remembered Act 3: Love: Cruel Mischief Act 4: Bashfulness: Beaten by the Rain Act 5: Whirlwind: Burning Resolve Act 6: Hope: Tomorrow Entrusted Act 7: Warmth: Just for Now Act 8: Naivete: What Justice Is Act 9: Rise to Action: Hesitation Quelled Act 10: Tears: To Have Met You Act 11: The Vows: The Blessing of the Morning Sun Act 12: Solace: To Stay This Way Act 13: Pulsation: Guided Act 14: Solemn Responsibilities: In the Circle of These Arms Act 15: The Self: The Way Forward Act 16: One Person: So Dear Act 17: Cruel Tyrant: Darkness, the Origin Act 18: Aspirations: In Each of Their Hearts Act 19: Succession: I Am None Other Act 20: Duty: Unwavering Step Act 21: The Covenant: The Goddess's Embrace Act 22: Curse: Raging Fury Act 23: Seed Brought to Life: The Kiss of Death Act 24: Prayer: In the Same World as You Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories based off others